1000 Year Later: The tale of Uzumaki Menma
by AndreZanu
Summary: Times have passed since Naruto's time. Together with his allies he defeated Obito and Madara. Peace reigned for many years. Minus the heavy battles now and then from some bandits and criminals and all. The Ninja world as evolved since Naruto's time. Everything is high tech and modernized. Meaning that the world has also become more dangerous. Menma stands in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

1000 Years later: The Tale of Menma Uzumaki

**Alright yes this is derived from the things I discontinued bro. Sorry to upset you. But I don't like how I'm doing all this damned OC/Canon. I'm just taking it all down and making a story that takes place 1000 years later after the end of Naruto's era. Let the show begin! Imagine these people, with clothes like today's. Now let the show begin -.-**

_Times have passed since Naruto and the ninja alliance defeated Madara and Obito. Now that the ninja alliance was now one country of 5 states, major wars stopped. Naruto's group grew old and sired children. After 1000 years passed things have become much better than they ever were before. The Uzumaki Clan was now strong and together, residing in Konoha, along with the Senju and Uchiha which was reborn by Sasuke. He was probably how do you say it? I bit of a slut. Messing with many women to get many children whom he loved greatly (Lol I'm sorry I have to do this). Naruto and Sakura had children to take care of the Uzumaki family name along with their relatives. Now in this era of 1000 years later, ninjas have grown immensely strong. The Ninja academy added a secondary school, where on average ninjas graduate at age 15. Genin in this era are about as strong as high ranking Chuunin of the past. Anyway, this is going to be a story of a boy with a long road ahead of him. The son of the very powerful clan of the Uzumaki. His name is, Uzumaki Menma. _

"I'm clearly not in the mood to go to this graduation meeting ya know? I mean come on just let me sleep, and I'll take care of things with whoever is my teammates later dammit! It's not fun! Having to sit in that boring ass class Nee-Chan" Yelled an annoyed Menma. Menma was a 15 year old rude kid, he was the spitting image of his ancestor Uzumaki Naruto, but it was as if he was an alternate version of him. Menma had his blue eyes and blonde hair and his natural rudeness, but he was much more quieter and a little darker than him. Menma was about 5'8 and had a lean, muscular build. People would tease him sometimes about his young looking face similar to the singer Rustin Hieber (You know who he is in the real world). He had 3 whisker marks on his face, signaling that the legendary 9 tailed fox, Kurama was inside him. Menma wore a black hoodie that had the red symbol of the Uzumaki clan on his back. The inside of the hood was red as well. It was opened a little so you could see his red tight v-neck shirt that complimented his frame well. He also were black skinny pants that were really stretchy and mobile, and he wore black red striped high top shoes. Sometimes he adorned a black headband, mostly when he was training at the academy to keep his hair in check a little. It didn't really help because his hair was able to get under the headband and get close to his eyes though. Seemingly the style of clothes people wore in this day and era was really modern... Ninja sandals were deemed unusual to wear now.

Menma was laying down in his bed, he didn't want to go to his graduation meeting, he didn't really like people in fact. He was mostly alone all the time, the only one's that would be regularly around him was his older sister Nariko and his little brother Keishi. The thing is, Menma was probably in the run to the highest ranked rookie this year, he proved to people that he wasn't the dead last they knew 3 years ago, but people were still skeptical. Anyway, while Menma was laying down in his room, his door suddenly shattered into pieces, and a gust of wind slammed him into the wall. When the dust cleared, a girl who seemed to be about 21, who was clearly pissed with Menma. The girl had scarlet read Uzumaki hair that reached down to her back, but she tied it in a long pony tail. She had azure blue eyes much like Menma. She seemed to be in the middle of going on a mission, cause she was wearing an assassin's creed like type of wear with her hoodie down, revealing her angry face. Her armor was designed to protect her, but to be revealing, which is a tactic that many Kunoichi use against their enemies. The girl was Naruto's older sister, who was also a genius who graduated secondary school at the age of 11, the same year that she was forced to take Menma and Keishi after their mom died. Nariko Uzumaki.

"Dammit! I'm not playing with you Menma! I want your ass to go to that damned meeting or so help me I will rip you a new one!" Nariko screamed at Menma who was now leaning on the wall, sitting down with a bump on his head. Menma just closed his eyes defiantly and put his head down "You know, being a psycho-bitch and attacking me isn't going to make family members any closer... And you may be considered a really pretty kunoichi, but with an attitude like that you'll never get married" That remark just pissed Nariko off even worse, she got her fist and hit Menma even harder that before who just grabbed his head and glared at her. Nariko's demeanor suddenly changed. She smiled warmly at Naruto and then turned to walk out the door. But before she left the room she turned and gave Menma a sickly sweet smile. "If I hear from your teacher, that you were playing hooky, and not participating... I'll kill you. Kay bye!" Then Nariko left. Menma sweat dropped, clearly knowing that he didn't want a beating from her so he decided to go with what she said. He picked up his shoes waiting by the door and walked for about 15 minutes to the academy. By now his little brother Keishi must have already finished and went off to do something with his friends. It was his first day in the second academy, Menma wondered how it went for him.

When Menma walked into his homeroom, the kids all stopped and stared at him. They didn't stare at him in disgust, but it wasn't in awe either. It was, friendly, but for most of the kids, it was fear. Most people in the city of Konoha always gave Menma that looked when he walked past. People were afraid of him, cause of his short temper and the fact that he was Kurama's jinchuuriki. Even though Kurama warmed up to humans years ago, its still a little terrifying to know that his host is around you. Anyway, Menma sat at the back and pulled his hoodie up to cover his face then he put his head down. Soon enough he was woken up by the sound of screaming girls. When he looked up he saw his old friend and rival. Uchiha Kisai. He had jet black hair with dark eyes like a standard Uchiha, but he was considered really strong for his age, even for an Uchiha. He was about 5'9 with a lean muscular build. His face looked like his ancestor Sasuke but his hair begged to differ. Kisai's hair was again, jet black, but the main difference is that it didn't stand up looking like a duck on his head. His hair was a little spiky but it hung down and was relaxed. (Similar to Gray Fullbuster's hair from Fairy Tail) He was perfect and was loved by every girl his age in the village, which he took advantage of. He was known to be a bit of a womanizer and a player. Kisai had a black sleeveless shirt that was really tight, and over that he wore a dark blue a little high collared button shirt that had was opened. It had the red and white fan of the Uchiha on its back. He wore dark brown skinny jeans and white sneakers. After he was done feeling up on just about every girl in the room who swarmed him, he decided to sit by Menma, who only glared at him, displeased by what he saw when Kisai was messing with those girls. "Bro you seriously need to stop that... I mean... Come on leave some for the others?" Kisai only laughed which caused Menma to smirk. They were best friends since day one, and ended up being one of the best in the class. Always competing with each other. Kisai then said "I can mess with all these girls whenever I want, but you know there is only one girl who isn't wowed by me you know?" On that queue, another girl walked into the class room. She earned the eyes of every single guy, they were drooling over her. She looked up at Menma and Kisai's location and smirked. She went by and sat in between them, she clearly was really close to them, much to the dismay of the other guys. The girl was Hyuuga Rina. She was a fair skinned, girl with lavender pupil-less eyes and long dark blue hair, with some blue colored lipstick on. She wore a sleeveless black top that revealed her stomach and displayed a lot of cleavage for her rather large breasts. Over the black top she wore a lavender collared hoodie that was almost always unzipped. She wore dark blue collared short shorts that stopped at mid thigh and black sandal flats.

Rina was another close friend to Menma and Kisai. Together they were probably a very formidable group nobody would dare to mess with. After all, they all housed the 3 neo great doujutsu's. The Byakugan, Sharingan, and a newly derived Uzumaki Doujutsu named the Seishogan, created by the new ancestor Uzumaki Naruto. Rina smirked at Menma and Kisai as she was sitting down and then said "Well, now that we're full fledged Genin, I wonder what will happen! Knowing how we are arguably the best in this class, it wouldn't be possible for us to be on the same team" Kisai nodded "Yeah, but it's not like we're going to have shit for brains teammates either. Lady Hokage claimed that our whole class is probably the most promising after awhile." Menma only nodded and looked to the front of the class where the teacher Sarutobi Hotaru was making announcements. The man was grey haired and old but he was still a pretty formidable teacher that only the best of the class trained with. He cleared his throat and then said "Good morning graduates! It has been a long 3 years with you and I'm happy to say that you are all now full Genin! Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting to see the results of the Number one Rookie this year but here is a surprise! It's a 3 way tie! The first in a long time! Between Rina, Kisai, and Menma!"

Menma raised his head in surprise and looked at Kisai dumbfounded "Hold up! Sensei! I tied with this fool?" He said with a pointed finger at him. Kisai only chuckled and said "Way to be a good sport man. Aha seems like it!" Hotaru only looked up and smiled at the 3 of them. "Well, since this class here is really special, the Hokage herself wants to make an entrance and announce the teams!" Soon enough the door opened and revealed a white and red robed woman that seemed to be young, but was actually in her 40s. The woman was Sarutobi Kantara, who is also the sister of Hotaru. She was an old woman that was a little short but really power. She smiled at everybody and stopped her gaze on Menma, Kisai, and Rina for a second, but then she looked down at the paper she was holding. She began reading out the team assignments, it really wasn't any special until it got down to the last 3 probably most crucial teams. "Team 5 will be: Haruno Natsu, Inku Shin, and Inuzuka Hana. As for Team 6. It will be Yamanaka Inokai, Akamichi Chouza and Nara Shikana... " Menma violently picked up his head from sleeping and looked around. "Hold on... If they're all in a team, then that means Rina and Kisai are my teammates! What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Rina and Kisai were looking at the Hokage confused as well. Kantara just smiled at the 3 of them "Yeah... This is based off of what your parents were, before they died. Menma, your father Kenshin was best friends with Rino and Daisuke! Who were also parents of Rina and Kisai. From the start they wanted you 3 to be friends and to become teammates. When they all died in action they asked me to make sure that you 3 were close, so I did just that." Menma was quiet after that. He didn't say a word to anybody for the rest of the day. Not in the ceremonial feast, nor the ceremonial marking. He got his Konoha marking on his left forearm. After that he wordlessly left and went back to the house, much to the confusion of everybody but Kisai and Rina. They knew that whenever something he liked happened, he was usually really quiet about it.

When Menma went into his house he saw his little brother Keishi waiting for him. Keishi was probably a complete foil of who Menma was. He was loud and brash, but he was always intellectual, noticing things in strict detail unlike his brother. Keishi was about 5 foot and had straight red hair that covered his forehead and a little bit of his right eye. He had blue eyes like his brother and sister, and he had a white shirt with black shorts, as well as some white sneakers. "Menma! So how was it? Well anyway I'm just going to go ahead and tell, I have your old homeroom teacher! Hotaru! I'm one of the elite! Awesome right?!" Menma only smiled, he was a little surprised to be honest. "Damn! That's great! Oh please, just please don't go behind his desk and try any pranks though. I used to do that but I swear to god he scared the hell out of me when he found out I did something" Keishi nodded and ran out the house to go do some additional training.

Time went by and Menma started getting tired. He soon decided to go to sleep early, knowing that he'd be up all day with his new team.

"_Tomorrow is going to be interesting." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I'm the 5 tails is not going to be that horse thingy. If you read my first fanfiction you would already know. Another Note: Yes the other divine beasts still exists. Last note: Biju are not going to be exactly sealed into humans anymore. You'll understand more about that in this chapter. Carry**_** on.**

The next day, Menma was woken up by a familiar, yet menacing tone.

**"Wake up Kit. You're going to be late" **

Menma woke up with a start. When he focused his eyes he saw a golden ghost like spirit of a 9 tailed fox hovering over him, giving him a menacing glare. Menma rolled his eyes. "Oh.. It's you. Jesus man you always have that mean ass glare like I did something wrong. What's wrong with you Kurama?" Kurama puffed out some ghostly golden flames. "**I give you those glares cause most of the time you're being irresponsible. Dammit why won't you just do as your told? I'm your second teacher! You're my Jinchuriki! Act like it!" **Menma's face twitched in annoyance. "Bro, you aren't even sealed inside me. Like what the fuck dude? You never explained to me the history with why you and the other beasts aren't sealed in humans anymore."

Kurama sighed. He looked at Menma carefully. **"Look. Back in Naruto's time, he wanted us all to rest. Just rest as spirit deities of this world. So we did just that. But what you don't understand is that doing so, we tied all of our powers to families we felt deserved them, me and Oinari picked your clan the Uzumaki, and the Biju? I don't know, they just picked whoever they liked. Now everyone has a bit of our power. But every now and then people like YOU are born. The ones who are considered the neo Jinchuuriki. You have our full Biju power in yourself and it's OUR job as deities and spirits to step in and teach you how to use those. The same policy goes for the Divine Beasts. It's kind of like that stupid show you used to watch as a kid. Remember? That bald arrow-headed child? Akbar?" **Menma smirked at Kurama and said "You mean... Avatar? The Last Airbender? So I'm an Avatar? Accept I have your powers?" Kurama nodded. "And nobody else see's your spirit but me, cause I'm connected to you." Another nod. "Alrighty then. Well go away! I'm going to get ready and I don't want a million year old ghost staring at my crotch when I take a shower" Kurama growled and disappeared. "He's like a grumpy old man! But he's a fox. Whatever"

While Menma was getting ready, his teammate Kisai was having his own issues at home. "Dammit! I can't go out looking like THIS! My hair is messed up!" Kisai laments a lot about his appearance. Nobody accept Menma, Kurama (Kisai doesn't even know) and his Divine Beast Kirin, knows about his obsession with himself. Kisai was frantically brushing down his hair. It's an easy job since he had some easy to work with hair, but in the mornings he always found some microscopic problem in it's appearance. After 5 minutes of trying to brush it down "just right" a white dragon ghost popped up in front of Kisai's face, and he was not happy. "**Hatchling! Why the hell are you spending so much damn time on that stupid hair of yours? Jesus Christ! It looks perfect! Ok? Perfect! You can go out looking like a bum and girls will still attack you! Stop with this insanity! Kami knows you're a psycho when it comes to your morning preparations!" **Kisai put his brush down and shouted. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! You know nothing Kirin! Nobody sees you but me!" Kirin sighed. **" I don't get it. Kids who grew up since day one with no parents or siblings probably couldn't give 2 shits about their looks. But you? You're a psychopath that has narcissistic problem. You Uchiha are always filled with nut jobs." **Kisai rolled his eyes and started walking out of the house. "Who's the one that chose to be with the Uchiha again? Yeah that's what I thought shut up! Go away!" Kirin sighed. He and Kisai were close as hell, he was like a father figure to the kid, but sometimes he never understood his weird habits. But hey, he still loved the kid. Loved teaching him too. Kisai then ran out the door, knowing he was late.

Unlike Menma and Kisai, Rina was the one who was always in check, always on time to everything. She waited impatiently for her teammates. Out on the Team 7 meeting grounds. As time passed by she started to think about her little brother, Rino. He was her pride and joy. She always made sure he was safe, even though he was only a year younger than her. Her mom, was around, but not much cause she was in the anbu. It made Rina grow up fast and becoming a bit of a motherly and a bit scary.

Soon enough Menma and Kisai showed up, an hour late. Rina responded by giving both of them a roundhouse kick to the face. Menma rubbed his cheek and glared at Rina "The fuck was that for? You and my sister Nariko are crazy!" Rina flashed a deadly smile to Menma "I'm sorry what was that?" Menma switched up his attitude quickly "I.. I mean... You and Nariko are daisies... Amazing..." Kisai laughed at Menma which earned a quick glare from Rina "Fuck you Kisai! You worry to much about your hair in the mornings!" Kisai only got the first 3 words addressed to him he quietly said under his breath. "Please do..." Menma shook his head and then asked "Hold on. Where the hell is our teacher?"

As if on queue someone appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the three Genin. When the smoke cleared and they saw who the person was, they reacted in different ways. Rina smirked, Kisai's jaw dropped just a bit and Menma squinted his eyes as if he wasn't surprised. The person they were staring at was a woman. She had black hair and onyx eyes. She had a sizable bust. She wore a Assassin's creed type of ninja armor similar to what Nariko wore but she had the "Fire Jonin" Kanji on her belt. Her hood was down revealing her face. Also on the left shoulder pad it had the Senju clan mark on it. She smiled a warm smile "Good morning! I'm your new sensei. My name is Senju-" "Look." Menma cut in. "We don't need to any of those stupid ass introductions Shizuka. We all know who the hell you are. You're Nariko's friend. You sure as hell know who Kisai and Rina are, especially me! I mean come on we're the most talked about graduates in the fire division of the country! No need with all the formalities." Shizuka looked at Menma with an annoyed look. "You're so annoying you know that? I don't understand how Nariko even lives with you!" Menma rolled his eyes "Oh quit complaining. Just give us the damn 'survival training test' so we can get our armor and get out of here. I need to pick up Keishi soon." Shizuka's jaw dropped. "How the hell do you know that was going to happen?" Rina smirked and Kisai chuckled "Well... sneaking into the Hokage mansion wasn't really that hard. I mean, the people were sleeping on the job."

Shizuka just shrugged and immediately got serious. "Then that means you know the stakes. Right? If you don't get these bells, you fail." Menma, Kisai, and Rina all responded wordlessly, activating their Doujutsu giving deadly glares. Shizuka nodded her head and then said "Disperse." There was a puff of huge smoke. Normally the Genin would go into hiding in the bushes, but frankly this wasn't the case for these 3 genin. Shizuka blinked and all she saw was Menma's fist hurtling towards her face, charged with the Uzumaki Gale Fist Taijutsu. She quickly blocked it and was pushed back by the force of the wind. When she stopped she looked back and Kisai was waiting for her, he then swiped at her using the Uchiha Lightning Fist Taijutsu. She sluggishly dodged and jumped away, only to be met by the Hyuuga Gentle Fist from Rina.

Shizuka easily dodged Rina's attack. But soon enough, all 3 Genin were advancing attacking in full sync from all angles. Shizuka was never able to catch her breath she kept dodging and countering but they just kept coming. Neither of them were able to land a hit on each other. "_Damn... No wonder Lady Hokage wanted them on the same team as me. They're crazy!" _Soon enough Shizuka stumbled for a brief second and Menma took advantage of that. He swung out his right palm. "_Rasen!" _A spiral of wind sprung from his hand and hit Shizuka in her midsection like a drill! It pushed her back slamming into a tree. Rina kept the combo going "_Water Release: Water Vortex!" _Water was then condensed from thin air and was hurtled Straight at Shizuka, slamming her hard and dousing her with gallons of water. Kisai then slammed his hands on the ground. "_Chidori Nagashi" _Streams of lightning crept up to Shizuka's struggling form. The water was used as a conductor for maximum damage and caused a shocking explosion of water vapor.

When the smoke cleared. Shizuke was nowhere in sight. "Aw shit." Kisai exclaimed. Menma immediately turned around and saw Shizuka waiting for them. He dashed quickly but was stopped. He looked down at his leg and something that seemed to be a tree root was sticking out of the ground and holding his ankles together tightly and painfully. Shizuka flicked her wrist and the tree root sent Menma flying towards his teammates. They were all knocked down like a bunch of bowling pins. The 3 slowly got up annoyed with what little progress they made. Rina glared at Menma "What the hell man? Quit being impulsive and take your damn time!" Menma shouted back "Shut up! Don't blame me cause you couldn't keep up" Rina punched the top of Menma's head to silence him, although it made him get even louder "OW! What the fuck did I do?" Kisai only sighed. "Yo yo yo. Guys chill. Alright we didn't get her and she has that nasty tree root slithering around from the ground now. You know what I think we're gonna have to do?" Menma and Rina picked up their heads. The 3 said simultaneously "Triple Headed Flame" They all smiled.

In a split second Menma charged straight at Shizuka knowing that he was probably going to get caught by the tree root, which he was. But soon enough two other Menma's came out of nowhere and were dashing towards Shizuka. Shizuka immediately new what was going on. "_Shadow Clones" _ She tried to maneuver but she was too slow. She was then kicked hard in the chest and was sent flying upward. When she regained her balance in the air she looked around and Kisai, Rina, Menma and his clone were all up in the air, higher than her. Before she could do anything to react, Menma threw his clone straight at her. The clone body checked and grabbed her to hold her still. "NOW" he screamed. The real Menma, Kisai, and Rina all started performing hand seals. When they finished they started gathering chakra. Menma lent out both of his hands and soon a swirling Fire type of Rasengan was in his hand. Soon enough the Fire formed a mouth around the Rasengan and it ended up making a giant fiery fox head that was the Size of Menma. It looked like it was about to eat the Rasengan ball. "_Fire Release Fire Fox Head" _Kisai formed a similar fire head, but it was a Dragon's head. Rina did the same thing, although it was a Lion's head. They all shot their fire heads simultaneously at Shizuka. The flames slammed her into the ground and created a giant roaring fire storm that went on for about a minute.

When the fire dissipated, Shizuka was in the middle of the sizzling crater but she was like a completely burned mummy, much to the shock of Rina and Kisai. Kisai started freaking out "Shit shit shit! How are we going to explain to the people that we killed our teacher? Fuck" Rina put her face in her hand in disbelief. Menma wasn't scared at all. He was still suspicious. "No... Something isn't right. Sure that was a strong technique but she can't be dead... She's too good for that"

"You're right" Shizuka's voice said. She popped out of the ground along with a bunch of wooden tree roots hurtling at the 3 genin. Before they could react. They were all grabbed by the roots and they ended up growing into a giant weird type of mini jungle of trees. Shizuka was sitting at the middle of the immobolized Genin and smiled. "Seems to me that you guys fail. You wont be able to get out of this. Fire wont work, this is special wood. It's as strong as iron." Menma and the other's just smiled. They all said at the same time "That's too bad. We're not done yet ya know?" What was weird was that even Kisai, Rina were saying the same Uzumaki catch phrase. The three clones disappeared. And Shizuka was alarmed. She turned around only to be met by Kisai's Sharingan Genjutsu. He kept her in a trance for a few seconds but she easily broke out of it. She was about to attack but Menma came from side and knocked her off her tree branch. When she recovered and Landed on another tree branch she looked down and saw the glowing insignia of the Uzumaki Clan. She looked up at Menma and raised her eyebrows. Menma smirked. "Too late!" The insignia on the branch grew 5 golden chains that tied up Shizuka and sealed her movements. "Dammit. Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and Uchiha Genjutsu, what next" As if on queue Rina came out of nowhere and hit Shizuka with 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. It sent Shizuka flying, unable to gather chakra because of her disturbed flow. Kisai then dashed and knocked the two bells off of Shizuka's belt. Shizuka immediately reacted and was about to muster up a little strength to attack, but Menma kicked her before she got the chance.

When they all landed. Menma was standing at the middle of Rina and Kisai who were holding 2 bells with a giant smirk on each of their faces. Shizuka, who recovered from the attack looked at them smiling grudgingly. Looks like... You 3 pass.

The group smiled even wider. Menma then replied.

"Seriously, there was no way we were going to lose ya know? The three great doujutsu, Kurama, and Kirin's apprentices? Come on. We won't lose ya know?"


End file.
